The impact on an ideal customer of any particular advertisement may be improved if an advertisement includes endorsements, sponsorships, or affiliations from those persons, entities, or the like from whom the ideal target consumer is most likely, or highly likely, to seek guidance. Factors that will increase the impact of an endorser include the endorser's perceived knowledge of particular goods or in a particular industry, the frame or popularity of the endorser, the respect typically accorded a particular endorser or sponsor, and other similar factors.
Consequently, the highest impact advertising time or block available for sale will generally be time that is associated with an endorser most likely to have high impact on the ideal target customer. However, the existing art makes little use of this advertising reality.